l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Andras (TwoHeadsBarking)
Summary Fluff Background Andras never knew his real parents. He was discovered by the captain of the Black Iron mercenary company, who for reasons of his own decided to raise the genasi infant. Andras learned much from his foster father, not only how to wield weapons and command men, but also when a cause was worth fighting for, and when it was better to cut one's losses. However, unlike his father Andras discovered that he preferred fighting for causes than for money (not that there's anything wrong with the latter) and as such he has set off on his own. Appearance and personality Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 158 lbs Alignment: Good Physical Description: Andras is thin and fairly athletic, albeit surprisingly uncoordinated for someone as skilled with a bow as he is. Faintly glowing lines of orange energy run across his ashen gray skin, brightening and fading as his mood changes. Personality: Despite what his appearance might suggest, Andras is rather good-natured. He typically acts honorably and refrains from passing judgment until he's heard all sides of the story. However, his temper occasionally flares up at the worst of times Hooks Andras will typically go far, far out of his way to help the underdog. Andras has unquestionably been tainted by the touch of the Abyss. While he would claim that it doesn't bother him, he is a little curious about how it happened. Andras is the last scion of a noble family from the Kingdom of Jade. There's no money left, and his family was thought to be in league with the Oni so there's no prestige either, and he doesn't know about it, and even if he did, Andras doesn't really like the idea of "nobility". But still, it's there. Kicker Andras is not on any grand quest to reclaim his family's honor or to restore balance to the world. He's just out to help people who need it. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Resists: 10 fire Saving Throw Bonuses: none Senses and Reactions Note: Andras uses Arcana for Insight and Perception. Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Genasi Elemental Origins Elemental Manifestation - Cindersoul +2 Str, +2 Int +2 Endurance, +2 Nature Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Primordial Theme Elemental Initiate Upgraded unarmed attacks, Ki focus proficiency, Disciplined Counter power Skill training: Religion +1 power bonus to Will Class Features Warlord +1 Fort, +1 Will Archer Warlord Combat Leader Commanding Presence - Skirmishing Inspiring Word Captain of Fortune Know Your Strength Seize the Day Feats Eyes of Dying Light Arcane Prodigy Grounding Shot Master at Arms (Level 5 Expertise) Distant Advantage Improved Initiative Improved Defenses Sorcerous Vision Combat Commander Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Tsugo Note: Andras uses Arcana in place of Insight and Perception Powers Powers Known At-Will: Paint the Bulls-Eye Direct the Strike Encounter: Disciplined Counter Powerful Warning Staggering Shot On My Mark Lady Luck Smiles Daily: Relentless Wounding Create Opportunity Coordinated Assault Utility: Shake It Off Reorient the Axis Unintended Feint Favored Fortune Powers to Hit }} Equipment Coins: 3309 gp Encumbrance: 43 lbs Normal Load: 210 lbs Heavy Load: 420 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1500 lbs Wishlist * Ghost Mask Ki Focus +3 Tracking Treasure Adventures: Delivery of Death: Boar Tusk Helm and 1000 gp received here. A Tale of Two Domains: Sure Shot Gloves received here. Rebounding Longbow +3 received here . Feytouched Earthhide +3 received here . XP Adventures: Delivery of Death: 3009 xp, 735 gp 2880 xp A Tale of Two Domains: 4598 xp, 2003 gp 5489 xp, 4158 gp 11,647 xp, 9,206 gp DM Credits: At level one, spent 7 DM credits to gain 7 * 166 = 1162 xp (and 7 * 126 = 882 gp). At level two, spent 6 DM credits to gain 6 * 208 = 1248 xp (and 6 * 178 = 1068 gp). At level three, spent 6 DM credits to gain 6 * 250 = 1500 xp (and 6 * 254 = 1524 gp). At level seven, spent 3 DM credits to gain 3 * 500 = 1500 xp (and 3 * 894 = 2682 gp). Total xp: 33,033 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2: No issues with the character sheet. Approved by Luinnar. Status Approved for level 4 with 3910xp by renau1g and Luinnar. Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval